Keeping You Near PREVIEW
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: Read to see a sneak peek for my next Spova story! What happens when a single, meaningless wish comes true and changes Sparx's life forever? As he embarks on a quest to change it all back, will everything be restored or is it too late?
1. Promo

**A/N: Hey y'all! This is a preview for a story I'm working on. I think it'll turn out really good, and I'm pretty proud of myself. But I guess you guys will be the judge of that! Anyway, I was reading a preview of a Channy story by AnalystProductions. I know it looks like I copied a bit off of her story, and I did a little bit, but her story inspired me to write this. But check out AnalystProductions's stories. Seriously, they are AWESOME! She is the ultimate Channy (Chad and Sonny) author! *ahem* But anyways, I have my own ideas..*evil chuckle* Anyway, read this and tell me what you think! **

**Oh, and before you start, play this in the background on YouTube while you're reading the promo, ok? Thanks! watch?v=yHlYzg9rMgY**

* * *

**In a world where darkness meets reality...**

Sparx glowered at the yellow monkey, balling up his fists. He had never felt so furious,

but even so, the words that left his mouth surprised even him.

"Yeah? Well, I hate you so much _I wish_ _you didn't exist_!"

**Sometimes villains are not the only threat.**

"Nova? Alright, you can come out now. I know you're mad. Listen, I'm sorry, ok?"

Sparx looked around, confused.

"Nova?"

**What happens when a wish you didn't mean to make...**

"Hey, guys, where's Nova?" Sparx asked as casually as he could.

The team stared back at him, perplexed.

"Who's Nova?" Otto finally spoke up.

**Comes true?**

"You're kidding me, right?" Sparx crossed his arms. "Okay, guys, ha-ha. Very funny. Now cut the act. Seriously, where is she?"

"Sparx, _what_ are you talking about?" Jinmay's brows knitted together in confusion.

**What if the one person you loved disappeared without a trace?**

"You've gotta believe me...there _was _a Nova on our team. She was one of our best fighters.

You can't just forget about her!"

**What if you were the only one who remembered her?**

"No...this can't be right. This can't be happening!"

Sparx stared in disbelief at the opened, wrinkled pages of the journal, his gut clenching.

"Nova never existed..?"

**What if you never got the chance to tell her how you really felt?**

"Nova..she can't be gone! She was the one who gave my life meaning! She was the sun in my sky...I can't imagine life without her."

Sparx dropped to his knees, tears burning his eyes.

"I..I never got to tell her..."

**Would you do everything in your power to bring her back?**

"I put myself in this mess...and now it's up to me to fix it." Sparx looked out at the clusters of stars, feeling empty.

"I've got to bring her back."

**Sparx and Nova 4ever presents,**

"Sparx, sometimes the answer to life's biggest questions lies within your heart." Antauri looked at him wisely.

**A story of courage,**

All the memories, all the times they shared...they couldn't be gone. They were still fresh in his mind...in his heart.

Nova was real. She had to be. And he would do whatever it took to prove it.

"Nova, I'm coming."

**Love,**

"I never meant what I said! Believe me, I want to take everything back. I was a jerk..and I promise, if I get another chance, I won't blow it."

Sparx's vision blurred and he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "Please..I love Nova. I _love _her. Life without her has no meaning."

Sparx's voice was shaking. "Bring her back...I want things to go back to normal. I learned my lesson. Just _please..._

Bring her back."

**Friendship,**

_"Fight it, Sparx..I love you too much to lose you."_

Sparx couldn't help it. He stared at the memories unraveling before his very eyes, unable to make the tears stop flowing.

_"I knew you'd make it! I've never been SO happy!"_

**and never giving up.**

"Sparx, you need to stop this. You'll drive yourself nuts if you convince yourself this girl existed. Nova is _not real _and she never will be. She's a figment of your imagination and that's all she'll ever be."

Sparx buried his head in his hands and whimpered. "Just stop."

"Sparx-"

"I said STOP IT!" Sparx whipped his head up furiously. "You don't understand. You'll _never _understand. You can't read my heart. Nova existed and I was _in love _with her."

His anger crumbled to despair, all the strength within him draining. His voice lowered.

"I never meant for this to happen..."

**Join Sparx on an epic quest to search for his lost love...and his heart.**

* * *

Imagine you'd be here

All of my memories keep you near

The silent whispers,

The silent tears...

Made me promise I'd try

To find my way back in this life.

I hope there is a way

To give me a sign you're ok.

Reminds me again it's worth it all

So I can go home...

_**A Spova Story**_

_Coming to a FanFiction website near you._

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? :) Give me some feedback and I'll get started on it. It might take a month or so, though, before I get it up. Anyway, now review! **


	2. Songs

**A/N: Okay, I got another great idea from my good friend, ****AnalystProductions****! She makes "soundtracks" of her awesome stories with songs that fit the fic. So with her permission, I decided I wanted to do the same. :P It's been a lot of fun, picking out songs for my upcoming fic. And yes, I have decided to write Keeping You Near first. I'm too excited about it to push it back. I've posted links beside the name of the songs, in case you want to listen to them. Enjoy! :D Hope you like 'em, and my story will be out soon! Oh, by the way---none of the songs are bad, I assure you. I hate it when songs are filled with curse words and filthy things. XP I hate listening to those kinds of songs. These are songs I enjoy listening to. Hope you do too! Peace out suckas!! (Classic quote from the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper!!)**

* * *

1. "Home" by Chris Daughtry--**OFFICIAL SONG **( watch?v=qh8ptZ6vDRE&feature=related )

2. "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K--**2ND** **OFFICIAL SONG** ( watch?v=FSbVZKs8B_8 )

3. "Broken" by Lifehouse ( watch?v=axPlLqLmSUw )

4. "Bring Me To Life" by Evancescence ( watch?v=Qfu7mxUJGuo )

5. "Fading" by Decyfer Down ( watch?v=-Kne0hWuj0U )

6. "Memories" by Within Temptation ( watch?v=yHlYzg9rMgY )

7. "Never Be the Same" by Red ( watch?v=CeNGza2J7xg )

8. "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback ( watch?v=GVAxRuTLAGU )

9. "Face of the Earth" by TobyMac ( watch?v=6ab56NL_DyI )

10. "Nothing I've Never Known" by Bryan Adams ( watch?v=7pOknk1lz2Q )

11. "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey ( watch?v=drKBWOuiGYk )

12. "Dare You To Move" by Switchfoot ( watch?v=-4ba3v2FV74 )

13. "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse ( watch?v=OXTMpEBmawo )

14. "I Will Remember You" by Ryan Cabrera ( watch?v=pnqgYa88aDw )

15. "I Believe In You" by Evancescence ( watch?v=LYgEcRADS9M )

16. "Breathe Into Me" by Red ( watch?v=nATJ4kplZjw )

17. "It's Not Over" by Daughtry ( watch?v=HrLiVmV5fOY )

18. "Secrets and Regrets" by Pillar ( watch?v=DGetPvcFHhE )

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the songs!! I'm not asking you to listen to every one of them, but if you can, please at least listen to the first or second song. They fit perfectly!! Anyways, Keeping You Near will be out soon!! Thanks for all your support, guys! NOW REVIEW! I'M OUT!! ^^**


End file.
